Rising
by ShaeRyuga
Summary: KibaNaru, thats what this is and that is all. Ok, well not ALL but you get it. If you don't like it, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Plain and simple, I don't own anything with NARUTO, nothing at all... I guess thats the Disclaimer.

Ok, here we go... it starts off a little slow but it gets better every now and again!

Chapter One:

Plan

Kiba just sat in a field, the wind blowing the few lose pieces of hair he had coming out of his head band around, waiting for Akamaru to return to him. It had been another long day of training, and thinking.

'_I need to get this plan set in stone, it needs to be perfect and it needs to be done as right as I can do it.' _Kiba looked and stood up as Akamaru came panting towards him.

Akamaru got to Kiba and gave him a sad look, "What's wrong buddy?" Kiba cocked his head to the left. Akamaru just gave him a look and turned away.

"I know I know," Kiba sighed as he jumped on to Akamaru who trotted away from the field.

Naruto took his cup of instant ramen and sat down at the base of his bed letting out a heavy sigh when he hit the floor.

He sat there staring that the cup of steaming water and noodles in nothing but his light blue boxers with ramen bowls on them.

"Hmm, instant ramen takes a long time to cook… for it being instant and all!"

Naruto took a look around his room; he saw some scrolls, then his clothes piles up in a corner, and his head band sitting in front of the pile of clothes.

"I wonder if I am going to get to take the Chunin exams this time around, I guess tomorrow is going to be more training… unless a mission comes about."

=] There we go, got through chapter 1! ~Fireworks and confetti flies and loud booms go off~ Comment on love and hate of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't have the honor of owning naruto...

Chapter two:

The Perfect Suprise

Kakshi-Sensei, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were all in the Fifth Hokages office, Lady Tsunade's office.

Lady Tsunade began, "This is an extremely dangerous A-Ranked mission, you all have been chosen because I can trust all of you to work together very well. Kiba smiled big showing off one fang, Naruto got a huge grin on his face and made a little scene. Kiba glanced over at Naruto and gave a slight chuckle.

"The Akatuski have been damaged losing Itachi Uchiha, along with three other members. Two of which Kakshi took out with Shinkamaru and his team. The other Kakshi and Naruto almost took out but he faked his death, this time the real death was caused by Saskue Uchiha. Knowing this now is the time to do a hideout check. Here is a map with three locations marked… two of which are very close to one another and the third is quite a hike."

Kakshi took the Map and opened it, the two close to one were in the land of Fire, and the third was getting to the Sand Village.

"Ok, everyone we are going to go out to dinner for tonight and we are going to go over some important details that will play a huge role in the time it takes us to complete this mission. You will go home and pack after that and then tomorrow and sun rise we will all meet at the gate." Kakshi instructed.

Everyone nodded and left.

Kiba was keeping his distance behind Naruto, but never the less looking at him and sniffing the air.

Naruto jumped up and went to his apartment, Kiba followed to a point where he could see Naruto and Naruto couldn't see him.

Naruto took off his shirt and looked to see it was only three, so he stripped out of his shoes and pants and lied down to take a nap.

Kiba sat there drooling over the sight of Naruto in his Boxers.

"Damn it! He needs to be awake so I can get my plan is action!" Kiba took a rock and threw it hitting Naruto in the head. He ran away feeling bad he had to hit Naruto like he did.

Naruto picked up the rock and saw black on it, _COME TO TRAINING GROUNDS. _It turns out that the words were scratched into the rock.

Naruto got up and went to the trainging ground just as instructed. When he got there, no one was waiging for him, but there was a really big rock.

_Naruto, I've been getting to know you from a safe distance. You are what I have grown up to and who I want to be with, try to figure out who this is._

Kiba was standing right behind the rock, thinking about how creepy that really sounded, to late now. There was nothing to it, the letter was engraved into the stone and the signature is with a paw print.

"Scratched into the rock and," Naruto got close to the rock, "it is signed with a paw print." Naruto looked at the rock and his eyes got extreamly big. "Really, thats who it is?" Naruto fell to the ground in utter shock no quite knowing exactly what to do, Kiba was the last person anyone whould think to do anything like this.

'_Not my fault I am shy in some situations!' _Kiba peaked around the rock and saw the back of Naruto's head. He slowly inched closer and closer to where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto stood up and Kiba froze.

"Kiba, come to my appartment and talk to me face to face, no rocks," Naruto started saying very monotoned, but when he added the rocks you could hear a snicker in his voice.

Kiba smiled and went to Akamaru to train a little and let out some excitment. Naruto jumped up and went towards his apartment.

=] There we go folks, Chapter 2! Comment on how you loved it, or hated it!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is going to be a little more graphic, no actual taking off pants of lemons or anything, just a little more graphic... save the rest for latter ;)

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this and I own none of Naruto.

Chapter Three:

Naruto & Kiba ~ 3 Days

A pot started to whistel, telling Naruto the water had come to a boil so he could make two cups of Instant Ramen. The seventeen year old boy let the two cups sit on the table as Kiba knocked at the door. Naruto stood up and thought '_It is funny because I have always been into Kiba, I always thought he would end up with Hinata though.' _A second knock and then Naruto went and got the door.

Kiba didn't give a greating or anything close to it, just walked in and sat down really fast... like he was embarssed or shy.

"Hi to you too," Naruto hushed under his breath. "Ramen?" Naruto pointed over to the cups of soup.

Instead of a yes or a No, Kiba stood up and went over to Naruto, placing Naruto's head between his hands.

"Uhmmm... Kiba what are you do--" Naruto was cut off by the gentle embrass of Kiba's lips on his. Naruto closed his eyes and wraped his arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him back. The kiss started slow and soft, but in a few moments they both grew comfortable. This lead their tounges to slide into eachothers mouth and they began a small war of the tounges. While Naruto rubbed down Kiba's back and the put his hands under his shirt.

Kiba backed away and then pushed Naruto onto the couch and then sat a top of him, continuing to kiss him. Kiba started to kiss down Naruto's chin and down his neck very slowly lifing his lips off as he got about half way.

Naruto sat there with his head back a little, and he shuddered at the feeling of Kiba's hot breath on his neck.

"K-Kiba, I have always liked you. I would sit and watch you train with Akamaru, I would go and watch you think alone. I would sit and think about you as much as I could. I want you Kiba." Naruto almost moaned.

"Me too Naruto, it hasn't ended since the day you came back from training with the Toad Sage. You were grown up, taller and a whole lot sexier. Naruto, I want you too," Kiba had his lips on Naruto's neck as he wispered the last words, then bit Naruto softly and sucked just enough for a hickie to for.

~Knock... Knock... Knock~

Kiba jumped up and Naruto stood too.

"Come on, meeting on the mission." Sakura yelled and left the door.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Here is the deal, you aren't going to be leaving for another three days. You may not even be going on the mission at all if the Akatsuki decide to come to us. If that is the case we can't have the whole lot of you out on a mission for them while they are here, we are going to have you on the front line, only because you know how to handle them. There are FIVE now, Itachi has gotten two moer people with great power and we know not of either of them, minus the fact that they are both rouge ninja from the land hidden in the mist.

If they are going to come they are going to be here in two days, so tomorrow we are going to send you out as a team and you are going to set up two stations in the forest and you are going to do what ever it takes for you to stop those ninja if they get anywhere near this village, this isn't going to be another Chunin exam with Orochimaru.," Tsunade looked around at all the members.

Naruto and Kiba were standing right next to eachother, extreamly close. It wasn't noticed, it also was unnoticed that naruto has his collar pulled up over his neck to cover the hickie Kiba had given him.

From outside you could hear a slight noise, everyone looked confused. Kiba shot his head up and he ran out the door taking Naruto with him. That showed why they were so close they were holding hands.

Akamaru was outside suking and he had a few marks on him.

"What happend buddy?"

Akamaru just looked at Kiba. Kiba took off his jacked and lied it over Akamaru. "Just lay down. Naruto go tell the others, to be ready now for anything."

Naruto nodded and went back to the room they were in just before.

"Everyone, battle positions now."

He said now more, just left to go and get his Ninja gear, he was back in a flash.

Sakura ran out and healed Akamaru as soon as she saw him on the ground whining.

Everyone else went to the entrance of the village, Kiba and Sakura were on the understanding that she was to bring him as soon as possible.

Skaura nodded in understand, and telling Kiba to hurry along.


End file.
